


The Bet

by Amy111_p



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy111_p/pseuds/Amy111_p
Summary: A hobbit fan fiction-When Ella Winters (a human girl of around 20) gets lost, she encounters a pack of 13 Dwarfs, a wizard and a hobbit. They agree to help her get home as safely as possible. However, being the only woman in a group of 15 men, will her journey go as smoothly as the men say it will, or will there be some trouble on the road ahead?





	1. Names Ella, Ella Winters

Being from a small family in lake town often meant you didn't leave the ice cold waters of home. Ella, however, had family living in Bree, an average sized town just outside of the shire. She had only visited them twice though and both times had been with her parents. But now her parents were gone, and she had to make the long journey to see her aunt and spread the bad news. That is if she could find her way into Bree.  
Ella's perspective  
I'm sure I've passed this tree more than once. I must be going round in circles! No, that can't be right, I've followed the map exactly. Except, no, I haven't. I haven't even gotten the map out in the last hour. Well I'm sure I could just ask for directions. That is as soon as I can see another living creature around here. I looked at the map again, squinting trying to determine what the words said. Turning the map on its side, I skimmed over the badly written words. Sighing, I put the map back in my top pocket and continued walking aimlessly through the forest.   
Then I heard it the clang of metal as swords were being drawn, the shuffling of feet against grass and the loud shoutings of men. I quickened my pace, hoping that they could possibly help me out of this forest. I had given up all hope of going to Bree to find my aunt, instead opting for an easier route of going back to lake town- going back home.   
Now I could hear talking- hushed whispers between rough voices. And then suddenly a loud squeaky one quietens them all down with a remark about 'something else being out there', whatever that means. Just as I'm about to step out and make myself know, a loud booming voice suggests retreating to a house.   
I step on a twig causing sounds of distress and shouts of "who's there?" to emerge from the 15 men's mouths.  
I was then roughly yanked up by the scruff of my neck from behind. A small whimper of pain escaped my mouth. "What's your name girl?" A scary voice asked from behind me. I didn't answer at first making the man grab my hair and pull it harshly. "My names Ella Winters, what's it to you?" I say in a rude tone. A harsh laugh could be heard from the man behind me before he said, "Nothin', just wanted to know why you've been following us?"   
Before I could answer an extremely loud growl sounded a short while away from us. "Um... What was that?" I asked. "That, my dear girl, was our host, now I think it's time we start running!" Said a kindly old man in grey robes.   
After the last word of his sentence we all started sprinting as fast as we could towards the house.


	2. The Great Bear

Ella's perspective   
Run, run, run. That's all I could think about. I don't even know where I'm supposed to go. Despite being terrified for my life, I found my mine wandering back to the odd group of people I met not ten seconds ago. Were they even people? One of them definitely was- although he was wearing rather strange clothes and was very old for a being of the race of Man. The oldest person I ever knew in Laketown was 64. This man must be older, right?  
As for the rest of the group I didn't even know if they were humans. They were quite short- the tallest one only being up to my chin. They all had rather peculiar beards, in fact most of them were quite funny.   
There was another being in the group. He was smaller than the others and didn't have a beard. He had curly brown hair and... he wasn't wearing any shoes? Poor man, he can't even afford shoes. His feet must be killing him.  
While staring at the mans large hairy feet, I managed to trip over a strategically placed rock. I landed face first in the sodden ground. Well, that's me done for. I could already hear the trampling of the large (and possibly deadly) animal that was chasing us. Best just to lie here and face the consequences.   
Just as I was weighing the pros and cons of my decision to lie back and let humanity take its course, I was lifted- rather forcefully- up of the wet ground.   
I could see house now. It looked liked heaven, and that gave me the incentive to start running again. Every second I ran two things happened: the house got closer; and I became increasingly more tired.  
We crashed into the doors collectively. Each one of us rushing hurriedly to get them open. The animal- which I now see was a bear- was hot on our heels.  
The group fumbled with the door for a few more seconds before finally wrenching it open. Now the struggle of opening the door was no longer there, it transferred itself into the more intensified struggle of closing it. What made matters worse was the fact the bears ginormous head was poking its way through the slight crack in the doorway.   
With an almighty push the huge doors were finally shut, and with that the threat of death disappeared as well. For now at least.


End file.
